Heartbeat Song
|year=2015 |artist= |mc= |pc=International Klein Blue |gc=Persian Pink (Arrows) |lc=Lavenderhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfoVeD4qC2Y |mode=Solo |dg= |nowc = Heartbeat |nogm = 3 |pictos= 128 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:19 |audio = }}"Heartbeat Song" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has black hair underneath a pink bowler hat. She wears a light blue button-down shirt with a dark red collar, royal blue high-waisted shorts, and black and pink heels. She has a red outline. Background The background is filled with hearts and triangles of different hues and shades of pink and purple. The background also switches through pink, red, and purple color schemes. During the chorus, tiny flower patterns appear in the corners of the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Lean down and raise your right hand. '''Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine. heartbeat gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 heartbeat gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game heartbeat gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 heartbeat gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Heartbeat Song appears in the following Mashup: *''No Control'' Dance Quests Heartbeat Song appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Trivia *"Hell" is censored. *''Heartbeat Song'' is the second song in the main series to be performed by a winner of , after Good Girl by . *The giraffe (P4) from Copacabana makes an appearance in the Behind-the-Track ''interview. *There is an error in the lyrics; "And I m '''still' used to feeling numb" is supposed to be "And I m so used to feeling numb". **Additionally, a few lyrics are different compared to the 7th-Gen and the 8th-Gen versions of . For example, a lyric on 7th-Gen reads "Turned it on" while on 8th-Gen, it reads "Turn it on". Another lyric on the 7th-Gen version reads "If I d ve known where I'd be now" while on 8th-Gen, it reads "If I don t know where I d be now". In both cases, the 7th-Gen lyrics are actually correct. *Despite the fact that the coach s hat is light pink, the avatar s hat is dark red. *''Heartbeat Song'' is in the Sunglasses Dance Quest, although the coach is not wearing sunglasses. Gallery Game Files HeartbeatSqu.png|''Heartbeat Song'' Heartbeat cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_64x64_m_034982f65d89daef_14.png|menu banner Heartbeat cover@2x.jpg| cover 299.png|Avatar 200299.png|Golden avatar 300299.png|Diamond avatar heartbeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Heartbeat_song_jd2016.png|Gameplay Others HS In-menu.gif| menu progression HeartBeatJd17.gif| menu progression (2017) HeartbeatSongLyricsChange.png|Comparison of the lyrics between the Wii and other consoles Heartbeat.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Kelly Clarkson - Heartbeat Song Gameplays Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2016 Heartbeat Song - Just Dance Now Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2017 Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Heartbeat Song pt:Heartbeat Song Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Pauline Viard